tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Series 7
The seventh season of the television series aired in 2003. All twenty-six episodes were narrated by Michael Angelis in the UK and Michael Brandon in the US. Michael Angelis also narrated four episodes for New Friends for Thomas and Other Adventures. This season was filmed during HiT Entertainment's acquisition of Gullane Entertainment. Episodes # Emily's New Coaches - Thomas is cross at Emily for taking Annie and Clarabel. # Percy Gets it Right - Percy is worried about a wobbly track, but no one will listen. # Bill, Ben and Fergus - Fergus annoys Bill and Ben with his "do it right" attitude. # The Old Bridge/The Old Iron Bridge - Skarloey is afraid to cross an old bridge, but must do so to save Rheneas. # Edward's Brass Band - Bertie takes the brass band to the concert as Edward's at the Works, but gets bogged down in mud. # What's the Matter with Henry? - Henry is ill, but Thomas and Percy do not believe him. # James and the Queen of Sodor - James is less than thrilled to discover the Queen of Sodor is really an old barge. # The Refreshment Lady's Tea Shop/The Refreshment Lady's Stand - The Refreshment Lady doesn't know where to put her new tea-shop. # The Spotless Record - Thomas plays a trick on Arthur to spoil his spotless accident record. # Toby's Windmill/Toby and the Windmill - Toby tries to save an old windmill after it is struck by lightning. # Bad Day at Castle Loch - Donald and Douglas meet disaster when taking a special load to Castle Loch. # Rheneas and the Roller Coaster - Rheneas has a wild ride after venturing onto an old mountain line. # Salty's Stormy Tale - Salty and Fergus work hard to save a ship after the Lighthouse's generator breaks down. # Snow Engine/Oliver the Snow Engine - Oliver hates snow and is unhappy when he collides with a giant snowman. # Something Fishy - Arthur wants to run the coastal line but is upset when Thomas gets the job. # The Runaway Elephant - Duncan's carelessness nearly spoils the opening of a park. # Peace and Quiet - Murdoch longs for quiet time in the countryside but is dismayed when he encounters a flock of sheep. # Fergus Breaks the Rules/Thomas and the Search for Fergus - Diesel tricks Fergus into venturing into the scrapyard. # Bulgy Rides Again - Bulgy is brought back into service for the summer workload, but the chickens aren't keen on leaving their henhouse. # Harold and the Flying Horse - Harold is sad he can't help with the Village Fete, but ends up rescuing the carthorse. # The Grand Opening - Skarloey is often delayed as he has to take workmen to repair the line, but his lateness comes in handy one day. # Best Dressed Engine - Gordon inadvertently wins a "best dressed engine" competition. # Gordon and Spencer - Gordon meets a splendid but arrogant streamliner named Spencer, who ignores his advice. # Not So Hasty Puddings/Not So Hasty Cakes/Thomas and the Avalanche - A snowdrift almost prevents Elizabeth from getting some Christmas puddings to the harbour on time. # Trusty Rusty - Duncan ventures onto an old bridge and Rusty comes to the rescue. # Three Cheers for Thomas/Hooray for Thomas - Thomas races Bertie again, but he has to go back to Knapford to pick up the Sports Day medals. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Donald and Douglas * Oliver * Bill and Ben * Harvey * Diesel * 'Arry and Bert * Mavis * Salty * Skarloey * Rheneas * Peter Sam * Duncan * Rusty * Annie and Clarabel * Toad * Bertie * Bulgy * Elizabeth * Harold * Cranky * Sir Topham Hatt * Lady Hatt * The Refreshment Lady * The Tailor * The Fisherman * Stephen Hatt (not named) * Duck (speaks only in Japanese dub) * Stepney (does not speak) * Terence (does not speak) * Trevor (does not speak) * Jem Cole (does not speak) * Farmer Trotter (not named; does not speak) * The Vicar of Wellsworth (cameo, mentioned) * Henrietta (cameo) * George (cameo) * Butch (cameo) * Tiger Moth (cameo) * Bridget Hatt (cameo) * Mrs. Kyndley (cameo) * Farmer McColl (cameo) * Nancy (cameo) * Cyril the Fogman (cameo) * The Storyteller (cameo) * The Butler (cameo) * One Member of the Railway Board (cameo) * Duke (stock footage cameo) * The Crovan's Gate Policeman (stock footage cameo) * The Dryaw Policeman (stock footage cameo) * Daisy (music video cameo) * BoCo (music video cameo) * The Diesel (music video cameo) * S. C. Ruffey (music video cameo) * Bulstrode (music video cameo) Characters introduced * Emily * Fergus * Arthur * Murdoch * Spencer * Sodor Brass Band * Lord Callan * The Duke and Duchess of Boxford (do not speak) * The Mayor of Sodor (mentioned) Trivia * This was the final season of several things: ** David Mitton's final season as director. ** The final season to include music composed by Mike O'Donnell and Junior Campbell. ** Phil Fehrle's last season as producer. ** Peter Urie's last season as executive producer. ** The last season to use 35mm film. ** The final season to have the classic series intro and music. ** The last season to have Britt Allcroft involved in production. * This was also the first season of several things as well: ** This was Michael Brandon's first season as narrator. ** This was Jocelyn Stevenson's first season as executive producer. ** This was the first season to use the new logo in the opening titles. * This was Jan Page's only season as script editor. * This was Britt Allcroft's only season as creative consultant. * This season uses more stock footage than any other season. * This season has the most episodes broadcast out of production order. * In 2004, Michael Angelis' narration was paired with Robert Hartshorne's music. * Some of Michael Brandon's narrations used the new music whilst some had the classic music. * This season was never shown in Norway or Germany. * The US version of this season had the Season 8 intro and music. * In the UK versions of some of the episodes, Britt Allcroft is not credited for creating the series for television. * This season saw the return of 2 episodes being compiled into one 10 minute block when Citv broadcasted this season. The only difference is that the opening titles are shown again at the end of the first episode. At the same time, Citv also compiled the previous episodes from season 6 into 10 minute blocks. * This season is not part of the Classic Series in the US. Category:Television Series